mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Parakoopa :D
Hey Leutz :D Ich bin Parakoopa :D Ich bin seit dem 03.01.2013 hier, ursprünglich nur, um meinen Senf dazuzugeben. Im Moment ist meine Seite noch sehr leer :D aber ich wollte vllt mal Umfragen oder so starten für alle, die sich hier verirren. Vllt könnt ihr dazu ja auch eure Meinung geben aber mal gucken ^^ Ich sage bewusst, dass ich mich hier nur angemeldet habe, um am Wiki mitzuhelfen und keinerlei persönliche Info was z.B. Name, Alter, Wohnort, Geschlecht und Beruf beinhaltet, preiszugeben. Höchstens beim Alter kann ich mal ne Ausnahme machen :D Warum gerade Parakoopa :D ? Naja, warum wohl? Etwa, weil Parakoopa mein Lieblings-Charakter generell, aber auch in den Spieleserien ist? Mal abgesehen davon, dass er lediglich in Mario Kart DD spielbar ist. Tatsächlich ist das so. Und warum das ":D" ? Naja, Parakoopa allein sieht so langweilig aus. :D Tja, öhm, öh, ne? Das wars dann auch schon. :D Aktivitäten im Wiki Ich habe bereits die ein oder andere Seite hier im Wiki erstellt, aber es geht meist eher um "unwichtigere" Artikel, aber egal :D Meistens behandeln sie Themen von wenig bekannten Spielen, da sie schon etwas älter sind. Da es doch etwas unübersichtlich wird bei mir und weil ich es einfach wissen will und andere vielleicht auch: hier sind alle Artikel, die ich erstellt habe (chronologisch!): Tumble Mr. E Nilpferd Wario-Schlag Steinblock Vulkan Petal Guy Party-Straße Zerstörter Pfad Sonnenuntergangs-Wüste Seeufer-Park (jay, mein 10. Artikel ^^) Yoshi-Wüste Rosa Toad Allmächtiger Gumba Big City Brennendes Öl Vor Kurzem habe ich auch angefangen, an einem Blog-Beitrag zu schreiben, der wohl nie fertig wird :D Umfragen Ich habe auch schon Umfragen gestartet. Diese sind bei den Top-Ten Listen. Gerne könnt ihr abstimmen :D Zunächst geht es um euer Lieblings-Regenbogen-Boulevard. http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10-Liste:Lieblings-Regenbogen-Boulevard. Heyho, es ist soweit: Umfrage Nummer 2: Euren Lieblings-Charakter bei Mario Kart. http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10-Liste:Lieblings-Mario-Kart-Fahrer Fakten, die so unnütz sind, dass man sie einfach wissen muss Am 10.02.2013 habe ich beschlossen, eine neue Rubrik auf meiner Benutzerseite zu starten. Ihr könnt mithelfen, sie zu verbessern. Fallen euch gute Beispiele ein? Schreibt sie mir als Nachricht :) Selbstverständlich werde ich mir auch neue Beispiele überlegen, welche aber unregelmäßig erfolgen werden. Noch etwas: Ich habe zwar schon auf einigen anderen Benutzerseiten nachgeschaut, ob es sowas schon gibt, aber ich bin ehrlich: Ich bin zu faul um jede einzelne Benutzerseite deswegen genauestens abzusuchen. Wenn es sowas schon gibt, nicht lange meckern, bitte auch eine Nachricht schicken, danke ^^ Jeder der Beiträge hierfür sind natürlich nur frei erfunden und es soll keiner ernst nehmen. Aber vielleicht mögt ihr ja sowas :) Wie gesagt, ich habe mir alles zum Großteil für diese Rubrik nur ausgedacht :) Viel Spaß! Jetzt zeige ich euch, wie ich mir das vorstelle: Warum Mario und nicht Luigi die Hauptfigur ist *Peach mag Rot viel lieber als Grün *Peach mag Männer, die mutig sind und nicht vor allem Angst haben *Luigi hat verpennt, als es darum ging, wer der Held wird *Irgendjemand muss ja die ewige Nummer zwei sein... *Vielleicht ist Luigi einfach bescheidener? **Weiterhin lästern Cheep-Cheep darüber, dass Mario zu egoistisch sei Warum Krankfried immer grinst *Er ist als Kind immer mit einem viel zu fetten Grinsen herumgelaufen und irgendwann ist ihm das Gesicht eingefroren *Er denkt immer an einen seiner Pläne, die er so genial findet *Er hat einen kleinen Kopfhörer im Ohr, über den ihm Witze zugeflüstert werden, über die man lachen kann *Vielleicht ist er einfach nur ein kleines fröhliches Kerlchen *Er sieht sich als Gegensatz zu den grimmigen Gumbas **Diese sind immer so grimmig weil auf ihnen immer nur rumgetrampelt wird **Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie keine Arme haben und unbedingt Tennis spielen wollen Warum Leute das Regenbogen-Boulevard hassen *Ganz einfach: Man kann immer und überall runterfallen **gerüchteweise passiert dies wegen den hellen Farben ***Das ist der Hauptgrund für die Strecke vom N64 ****Dort kann man nur ganz unglücklich runterfallen. Deshalb sind an dieser Stelle Kettenhunde so verhasst ****Eigentlich ist das Regenbogen-Boulevard dort gar nicht so hell Das jedenfalls ist meine Vorstellung zu dieser Rubrik. Weitere Fakten werden kommen. Versprochen! Warum es so wenig Konzerte gibt *Es gibt viel zu wenig gute Sänger. Nicht einmal Toadette kommt in Frage **Sie spielt zwar Instrumente ohne Ende, aber hat immer Lampenfieber *Man hat immer Angst, dass Bowser den Ehrengast, na wen wohl, entführen könnte und das ganze Fest ruiniert **Es hat nämlich niemand Lust, das jedes Mal wieder aufzuräumen **Das ist auch der Zwiesplat: zum Einen liebt Peach Konzerte, zum Anderen will sie nicht schon wieder entführt werden ***Das ist jedoch sinnlos, da sie sowieso immer entführt wird Warum Peach zum 51214562. Mal von Bowser entführt wird *Bowser hat einen Peach-Fetisch *Sie ruft ihn an, damit Mario sich mehr Zeit für sie nimmt, da er sie ja retten will *Vielleicht ist es Liebe? **Aber wer liebt jemanden, der ihn ständig entführt? Nicht ganz nachgedacht, lieber Bowser *Er will endlich den langersehnten Schokokuchen von ihr **Medien rätseln, weshalb sie ihm nicht einfach den Kuchen backt und vor die Füße wirft ***Vielleicht, weil sie Angst hat, die nächsten 40 Jahre jede Woche backen zu müssen Warum Bowser jedes Mal ein neues Schloss hat *Er hälts nie länger als 2 Tage in einem seiner Schuppen aus **Kein Wunder, bei DER Einrichtung ***Kamek fragt sich schon, wann er endlich einen anderen Innenarchitekten anrufen soll *Er hat Unmengen von Geld **Naja, sooft, wie seine Festungen schon zerstört wurden... **Woher hat er nur all das Geld? ***Er spekuliert an der Börse ***Durch Kamek weiß er, welche Zahlen im Lotto gezogen werden. Somit staubt er regelmäßig Millionen ab ***Er zockt seine Untergebenen ab, natürlich mit unfairen Mitteln ***Er stiehlt seinem Sohn das Taschengeld... ja, das ist sehr wohl sehr viel. Hallo? Er ist immerhin ein Prinz ***Er hat eine unerschöpfliche Goldquelle gefunden. ****Es waren wieder die lästernden Cheep-Cheep, die behaupten, dass er darin regelmäßig ein Bad nimmt, wenn er nicht grade Peach entführt ***Bowser-Experten hatten schon Befürchtungen, dass er andere Paläste ausraube. Das Gerücht wurde jedoch "freiwillig" wiederlegt **Seine Schatzkammer ist nie groß genug für seine Reichtümer **Schaulustige wollten schon immer einen Blick drauf werfen, aber Bowser versteckt es (meistens) sicher Was mit besiegten Gegnern passiert *Na, was wohl? Sie sind das nächste Mal schon wieder da. Selbst wenn es sich um Sekunden handelt. **Einige wurden schon so oft getötet, dass sie sofort wiederauferstehen. Mysteriös... *Sie sterben auf eine ziemlich kuriose Art und Weise *Moment mal, das ist Mario. Wir müssen die Klischees beibehalten... ah, ich weiß. Die werden nicht getötet, sondern nur unsichtbar und dann aus dem Bildschirm gekickt. Keine Sorge, es steht schon eine butterweiche Matratze zum Auffangen bereit. Was es mit den Sternen auf sich hat *Sie hingen ursprünglich alle an Peaches Weihnachtsbaum **Dann sind sie abgefallen und haben sich in diversen Blöcken versteckt ***Sollte Mario oder sonst wer sie dennoch berühren, infizieren sie diese Person kurzzeitig mit deren Gift, um schnell zu verschwinden. Dieses Gift macht unbesiegbar. *Das sind Drogen? Komm schon, das wär zu einfach! *Es sind Marios einzige Freunde <3 Warum es bei Mario keine (Pilz-)Mafia gibt *Wer sagt denn, dass es wirklich keine gibt? **Einige haben schon zwielichtige Hammer-Brüder in den Grübchenwald gehen sehen *Ich darf an Mario-Klischees erinnern... Warum Buu Huus so schüchtern sind *Hast du auch nur ein Kleidungsstück an einem normalen Buu Huu beobachten können? **Sie wollen, dass Mario ihnen den Weg zu ihrer Kommode zeigt. Mit einem breiten Grinsen folgen sie ihm **Sie haben ihre ganze Kohle für die Inneneinrichtung der Häuser ausgegeben. ***Den Rest mussten sie an Bowser zahlen *Das Motto eines jeden echten Buu Huus: "Vermeide Blickkontakt mit allem, was noch lebt. HÄHÄHÄ" Warum es in den New Super Mario Bros.-Teilen nur den gelben und blauen Toad als spielbare Charaktere gibt *Weil Mario und Luigi schon rot und grün sind. *Sie haben den roten und den grünen in Peachs Kellerverlies eingesperrt, damit sie nichts sagen. **Pünktlich zu Super Mario 3D World hat der blaue den gelben Toad dazugesperrt. **Natürlich hat Peach ein Kellerverlies. Denkt ihr etwa, die ist gaaaanz lieb und denkt an jeden ihrer Königreich-Bewohner? *Warum gibt es die überhaupt? Es heißt doch Super Mario BROS. **Die beiden Toads sind miteinander verbrüdert. **Heißt das dann, dass alle Toads Brüder sind? Warum Gumbas die Opf... äh die schwächsten Gegner sind *Irgendwer musste es werden. *Alle Mario-Gegner kamen eines Tages zur öffentlichen Verlosung über diesen "Titel". Ratet mal, wer ausgelost wurde. *Wer hat das behauptet? Etwa wieder diese lästernden Cheep Cheep? *Er ist gar nicht so schwach. Mario hat bloß eine unglaubliche Wut auf die Teile. Als er ein kleines Kind war und sich gerade ein Stück Nugattorte gönnen wollte, kam wie aus dem Nichts ein Gumba von der Decke und verschlang das Stück mit einem kurzen "Haps!" Das Trauma hat Mario noch immer nicht verarbeitet. Was mit Mario passiert, wenn man in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe zu Luigi wechselt *Er ist im Urlaub. **Andauernd Prinzessinen zu retten, ist eben anstrengend. **Er will seinen Bruder die Drecksarbeit machen lassen. *Luigi sperrt ihn in Peachs Kellerverlies, um den Ruhm zu ernten. **Was ist das denn für eine Familie? Wer hinter Shy Guys Maske steckt *Das weiß keiner. Er nimmt sie nie ab. **Nicht mal wenn Yoshi ihn verschluckt. *Wieso Maske? Das IST sein Gesicht. O.O *Eine echte Schönheit <3 **Aber warum dann die Maske? *Ein Buu Huu, der jeden erschrecken will, der zu nahe an Shy Guys Gesicht kommt *Alles ehemalige Verbrecher, die getürmt sind Warum Pauline nicht mehr entführt wird *Donkey Kong hat keine Lust mehr auf die Alte. **Kein Wunder, bei der nervigen Piepsstimme. *Sie hat Donkey Kong eine SMS geschrieben, dass es nichts mehr bringt, weil Mario jetzt Peach hat. *Daisy hat sie bestochen, damit sie verschwindet und sie sich stattdessen selbst entführen lässt. **Dumm nur, dass Donkey Kong zur selben Zeit Tatanga bestochen hat. *Wer erinnert sich noch an Peachs Kellerverlies? ;) Was passieren würde, wenn Wart real wäre *Irgendwo am Himmel wäre ein gigantisches Schloss mitten in Weg *Bringt die Gemüse-Kanone! *Er würde Bowser telefonisch terrorisieren und sich als obersten Herrscher darstellen. **Alternativ würden sie ne Runde Poker spielen und planen, wie sie Mario besiegen können. *Eine sprechende riesige Kröte! Das Ende ist nah! *Wer sagt denn, dass es ihn nicht geben soll. Birdo, Mauser, Shyguys, auch sie alle existieren. Warum Tatanga seit Super Mario Land 2 nicht mehr auftaucht *Er ist in Rente. Er ist schließlich schon 3.647.936.647 Alien-Jahre alt. *Ihm gingen die Ideen aus, was er als nächtes machen möchte. **Er will nicht schon wieder ne Prinzessin entführen. Ein gewisser Koopa-König kann sich ruhig mal ne Scheibe davon abschneiden. *Er plant das ultamative vernichtende Comeback... nach weiteren 3.647.936.647 Alien-Jahren. **Ein Alien-Jahr entspricht etwa 0,00001542 Tagen hier auf der Erde. Demnach bleiben uns noch 56.251 Tage oder auch 154 Jahre. Und zum Schluss... ...hoffe ich, dass ich dem Wiki wenigstens ein bisschen helfen kann, umfangreicher als jemals zuvor zu sein. Eins noch: wenn jemand Kritik an meinen Beiträgen auszusetzen hat, bitte ich diejenigen, mir eine Nachricht mit Grund zu schreiben. Ich werde mich möglichst schnell drum kümmern :) Kategorie:Benutzer